


Get Mine Get Yours

by MrsTennant80



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTennant80/pseuds/MrsTennant80
Summary: “We have a physical thing, we make love, but don’t fall in love.”What’s happens when one of them breaks the rules?





	Get Mine Get Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I got this idea from an old song of Christina Aguilera’s called ‘get mine get yours’ about a no strings attached physical relationship. One shot.

The knock on the door came at exactly fifteen minutes past midnight. It always did. Alec opened the door and let her in. Lips met and tongues clashed. His hands immediately went to her blouse while she divested him of his shirt and trousers.

The first time it happened had been three nights after he’d arrested her husband for murder. She’d knocked on his hotel room door like she had the previous nights, for a talk. However when she’d entered his hotel room, she was like a tightly wound spring. She’d declared she needed to de-stress, stripped and pushed Alec onto the bed. Part of Alec had realised this was a bad idea but the more controlling part was happy to go along with it. When she slid herself onto him and began that delicious rhythm, all counter arguments were gone. 

She’d left as soon as they were done, and it was never mentioned again. Everything was so completely normal, Alec was beginning to think he’d imagined the whole thing. Ellie had moved to Devon and life continued.

Until the trial, that was. The night Joe pleaded not guilty, Alec was in his riverside shack when there was a knock on the door at quarter past midnight. This time Alec had questioned her but she’d silenced him with a searing kiss. ‘No talking.’ She’d instructed.

When Ellie had found out that Tom was to give evidence in court and was visibly upset, Alec had almost expected her to call round that evening. Sure enough, there had been a knock on the door at quarter past 12.

They never ever spoke about it outside of those nights. Ellie always came to him, he always let her instigate it. One time he tried to cuddle her afterwards but she’d extracted herself from his embrace. ‘No cuddles. No emotions. No strings. I want your body, not your heart.’ She’d said firmly, then turned and left, leaving Alec staring after her. 

This time, they stumbled breathlessly onto his bed and Alec pinned her to the mattress as he kissed his way down her body. She’d never let him do this before. Tonight was no different it seemed as she pushed him off her.

‘No, not that. Want you inside me...now.’ She gasped. 

Where normally, he’d do what he was told, tonight Alec had had enough. He clambered off her and started putting his clothes back on. Ellie raised her head ‘what are you doing? HARDY!’ 

He looked at her but didn’t say anything. Ellie propped herself up on her elbows. ‘Hardy why aren’t you fucking me right now?’ She said crossly.

Alec stared at her for a second before speaking. ‘Because I can’t’ he said evenly.

Ellie’s eyes flicked to his crotch. ‘The evidence would suggest otherwise.’

‘Dammit Miller! You know what I mean!’ He said angrily. ‘I can’t keep being your fuck buddy only. I have feelings for you Ellie!’

‘Don’t call me Ellie.’ She said quietly. ‘That’s not how this works.’

‘Oh I know’ Alec said sarcastically. ‘You get to use me for sex and I’m not allowed to develop feelings for you? Well guess what? Too late.’

Ellie stood. ‘No, don’t do that. This isn’t love. I don’t want anyone to say that to me, ever again.’ She said sadly, turning away.

‘Is this what this is about?’ He said incredulously. ‘Joe?’ He took her hand and she flinched but didn’t pull it away. 

Ellie looked back at him with tears in her eyes. ‘I let a murderer sleep in my bed. He killed a child right under my nose and I did nothing. I thought he loved me but he was just using to me surpress his sick desires.’ She sniffed and Alec squeezed her hand.

‘Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved.’ He said gently, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. ‘As much as I’ve enjoyed our arrangement, I hate that you slip away from me. Ellie, let me in and I’ll make sure no-one hurts you again.’ 

‘You can’t promise me that.’ Ellie pointed out.

‘No’ Alec agreed ‘I can’t. But they’d have to go through me first. What do you say we give it a try?’

Ellie looked at him. ‘You and me as a couple? Being romantic and going around holding hands?’ She snorted. ‘More like ripping each other’s heads off.’ 

Alec rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Yeah you drive me crazy most of the time. In all sorts of ways. But it sorta works.’

Ellie smiled at him. ‘I guess it does. You’re a pain in the arse but I can’t imagine being without you now.’

‘Thanks’ Alec said sarcastically. ‘Drink?’

‘Tonight?’

‘No tomorrow I have a date tonight.’ Alec said.

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him. ‘No you don’t’

‘No I don’t. But admit it, you believed me, and you were jealous.’ Alec teased.

Ellie frowned. ‘No I wasn’t. It’s up to you what you do. I don’t own you.’

‘Ellie?’

‘Yes?’

‘Shut up.’

‘You’re such a grumpy bastard why would I ever g-‘ She was cut off as Alec swept down and captured her lips with his in a searing kiss.

When they broke apart Alec looked down at her. ‘Ellie Miller, you have owned me for a long, long time.’

FIN.


End file.
